


【快新】落地窗

by 1412968



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:41:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22661914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1412968/pseuds/1412968
Relationships: Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Kudos: 90





	【快新】落地窗

我这粗壮劳动者的身体挖掘着你。  
——巴勃鲁•聂鲁达《你是我的渴念》

站在顶层的旋转餐厅，怪盗基德翻来覆去地查看时间。餐厅早已停止营业，身为“月光下的魔术师”，基德早已趁夜幕偷走了巨大的绿宝石——浩澜之森。但令他在意的并非“潘多拉”宝石，今夜他等待的是他的心上人。  
距离偷窃时间已过了十多分钟，他站在醒目的位置不禁心急如焚。  
“怪盗基德，好久不见。”熟悉的声调在耳畔边响起，带着侦探的冷静与高傲。  
“哟，名侦探～”撩人的声线上扬，翻转手腕便是一朵妖冶的蓝色妖姬，“圣诞快乐。”   
室内没有开灯，月光静静地洒在名侦探的脸庞上。此刻完全忘记准备礼物的工藤新一尴尬地露出一个微笑，收下了玫瑰。  
“呐呐呐，怎么，忘记准备圣诞礼物了吗？”窥视到恋人的心理活动，黑羽快斗邪魅一笑，语气戏谑， “名侦探，没有准备礼物会有惩罚哦。”  
自从上次黑羽的生日工藤急于案件处理完全忘记，被折腾了一夜，工藤便不敢再造次或说出“我忘记了又怎样”等台词。  
“不……”工藤新一表面上哂笑，大脑却飞速运转思考对策，“圣诞礼物……这一次的房事由我主动，怎么样？”  
听到了完全不在预想中的回复，黑羽在呆愣之后笑出了声，作了一个“邀请”的手势。  
下一秒，身体被狠狠的按在旋转餐厅的四周的一块落地窗上，工藤略有些青涩的吻住了黑羽的唇。他并不懂得深入这个吻。只知道摩挲着黑羽的唇，辗转反侧。  
黑羽伸出右手准备拉开面前之人外套的拉链，工藤却在亲吻的空隙间说道：“别动，这一次说好由我主动的。”话毕工藤似乎感受到面前之人轻笑了一下，随即便气急败坏地扯开黑羽白色礼服唯一的纽扣，双唇却依旧摩擦着。  
许久之后，因为双唇分开一道银丝拉扯到极限而断开，黑羽戏谑地说：“名侦探，你的技术也不过如此。”  
工藤给了他一双无奈的半月眼，片刻之后拉开自己深绿色外套的拉链。里面只穿着一件白色衬衫，扣子被扯开两三颗。借着白色的月光，黑羽着迷的看着那欲遮还掩的锁骨与胸膛，颇有“千呼万呼始出来，犹抱琵琶半遮面”之感。  
工藤挑衅般地再次解开衬衫的一颗纽扣，露出光滑的一块皮肤，模仿着黑羽的语气高傲的说道：“怎么样，想要吗，我亲爱的艺术家先生?”  
“这种挑衅真是让我热血沸腾啊，我苛刻的评论家先生。”黑羽快斗切了江户川柯南的音色，恶趣味般的说道。  
从前调情时黑羽也经常用江户川柯南的声音模仿工藤的呻吟声和娇喘声，每当这个时候工藤也只能羞涩地埋怨他又不能好好说话了。  
这个看似高冷优雅的恋人，总是会有孩子气的一面。  
白色衬衫的纽扣被彻底解开，似乎是由于干渴，工藤无意识的舔了一下薄唇。然而这一幕落在魔术师的眼中便是动人的风景。后者封住了面前之人的唇，工藤不满的话语都被这个吻所吞噬。黑羽的吻充满柔情，绝非工藤幼稚青涩的动作。他像罂粟一样让他人身陷其中，步步坠入情欲的河流；他亲吻工藤亦像对待一件稀世珍宝，层层推进与之共舞。直到工藤脸红心跳，喘息不止之时，他才放开怀中之人。  
“名侦探，如果做不到这样的话，算不上亲吻哦～”黑羽说着使坏的捏了一下名侦探胸前的红樱，如愿以偿的听到了一声急促但压抑的叫声。  
工藤新一用一双水汽朦胧的眼睛狠狠的瞪了黑羽一眼，威胁的话几乎要脱口而出——但终是决定放弃。  
犹记上一次做爱时，工藤新一扬言要将这个混蛋扔给警察或白马侦探，却换回对方一句：“抱歉名侦探，你没有证据证明我就是怪盗基德；至于白马，他知道我是怪盗基德，但是从来没有说过要将我绳之以法哦。”  
口出诳语的下场便是一宿无眠。  
须臾，黑羽任由工藤的动作靠窗而坐，不禁笑道：“原来名侦探喜欢这种姿势啊。”  
当然，回应他的又是一双半月眼。  
黑羽快斗的白色西装裤被褪至膝盖与大腿根部之间，工藤略有些颤抖地伸出手想要褪去前者的底裤，却迟迟不敢放下手触碰布料。黑羽看着工藤满脸绯红欲拒还休的样子，虽然存心想调戏一番，但理智终究还是败给了欲望与冲动。黑羽扣住面前之人的手抵在炽热的欲望处，后者感受到那物什的炙热温度随即慌忙地想抽回手，却无奈于被那双魔术师的手牢牢地禁锢住了。  
黑羽伏在他的耳边轻声道：“如果名侦探你不主动的话，那么，我就只好自取了哦～”  
一贯的张扬恶劣。  
闻言，工藤狠下心来粗鲁地扯下黑羽的底裤，旋即将经过自己指节扩张而湿润至极的穴口对准柱体缓慢地坐下。偏偏黑羽使坏地往上一顶，凭借着完美的记忆力掠过某一个点,工藤毫无防备地发出了一声高八度的媚叫。这倒足以让他无心感受炽热之物进入身体的痛苦，只知道毫无风度地低声咒骂黑羽一句。  
“呐呐呐，名侦探，虽然你口非心谤，”不必回头就已经知晓怪盗基德正亲吻着他颈后的腺体，“但足你的身体却很诚实哦，我能感受到它们正踊跃地欢迎我。”  
虽然床上之事的下流话，但工藤却疑心他说的确有其事。纵然嘴上万般不承认，但被巨物撑开到极限的柔软内里确实在讨好地想讲黑羽牵扯到更深处。媚肉感受着巨物的温度与脉动，一波一波地推挤着它。  
虽然已经做过许多次，但这份柔软还是让黑羽舒服得甘愿溺死。  
“等一下……你别动。”夹杂在话语中的是娇柔的喘息，工藤缓慢的微微起身，再坐下，毫无章法地试图寻找到自己的敏感点。从各种角度来回摩擦，敏感的内壁早已分泌出无数肠液，大腿也因为快感而剧烈地颤抖。  
肠液给黑羽的西装礼服上绣下几近永久的痕迹，但他却毫不在意地充满柔情地看着他的恋人。以前每次做爱，都是工藤以各种姿势承受，绝对不会主动分毫。皎洁的月光洒在名侦探满足红晕的脸庞上，那竭力用贝齿咬住下唇绝不允许那些羞耻的声音从唇边溢出的表情让黑羽动情般着迷。  
敏感的内壁哪里受得住工藤胡乱地来回抽插，他终于呻吟一声，索性坐在黑羽怀中不再有所动作。  
“那个……我……”终究只能在溃不成军后是示弱般投降。  
黑羽熟知恋人的脾性，偏偏却故意出声问道：“名侦探，怎么，这么快就受不了了吗？”  
少年眨了眨泛着水光的眸子，片刻之后高傲地说道：“我累了。”  
黑羽轻笑一声便不再调侃，抽身而出。须臾工藤顺着前者的动作跪下，调整成了一个较为舒服的姿势。黑羽并不着急着再次进入，反而眯起单片眼镜下的水蓝色眼眸看着那因为空虚而不断张合的穴口，说道：“怎么样，想要吗，我亲爱的评论家先生?”  
工藤听出这是不久之前他说过的台词，脸颊染上夕阳的颜色，不再言语。  
柱体仅仅进入前端便停下了动作，处于情欲中的工藤不解地“啊——”了一声，随即便懊恼地绯红了一张脸。  
“呐，名侦探，你还没有回答我的问题哦。”笑着亲吻工藤的背部，语调是一贯的戏谑恶劣。  
虽然身体差点让工藤不假思索地点头，但侦探的冷静与理智令他放不下高傲的尊严。  
“裤子都脱了……”经过激烈的思想斗争，尽量保持自己在床上最后的一丝所谓的颜面，工藤羞涩地说道，“这个问题的答案很明了的吧?”  
意料之中的“扑哧——”一笑，黑羽倾身进入身下之人的体内。许久被冷落的禁忌之处被巨物缓慢的撑开，传来些许疼痛，工藤咬紧牙关。黑羽说着抱歉，一边轻柔的吻着他的后颈。  
男子的部位完全没入体内后，疼痛依然没有消退。黑羽一开始缓慢的抽插，疼痛登时加剧。然而痛苦的巅峰到此为止。工藤急促地低吟一声后，快感便接踵而来，疼痛仿佛不曾出现般消失了。  
纤细而微带薄茧的魔术师的手覆上乳首,揉捏着早已因为快感而充血的红樱。工藤竭力不允许自己发出那些令人情迷意乱的声音，修长的食指嵌入厚厚的地毯。虽然不想将注意力放在交欢之处，但是大脑中却无意识般的浮现出以往在黑羽眼中看到的满脸生理泪水的自己。  
习惯了最初的缓慢，黑羽的动作开始加剧。跪入式唯一让工藤难以启齿的是这个动作犹如交媾的野兽，即使理智告诉他各种姿势都不过是满足快感的途径。  
“名侦探，这颗绿宝石不是我的目标，那么我将它归还于你。” 哪怕身下的动作不堪入目，但语气却还是轻描淡写的毫不在意。  
冰冷的晶体被轻轻地放进衬衫的口袋，与乳首相互碰撞的异样感觉令工藤微微颠抖几分。  
黑羽轻轻的啃咬着他光滑的肩头，后者连忙出声：“别……唔……在太明显的位置……唔……”黑羽低声地笑了，继而故意在工藤的颈部留下吻痕。少年气急，无奈地说道：“这样明天被大学导师看到就完了……”  
“明天就带上我上次送你的围巾吧。”黑羽一双湛蓝的眼眸盈满恶劣，“其实我很希望别人看见我在你身上留下的印记。”  
“什么嘛……”无法回头瞪身上之人一眼，工藤只得低声道，“春天还带加厚加宽的围巾?”  
抽插越来越激烈，媚肉都为此被扯出点儿再随着巨物的动作归置体内。穴口早已有粉红的樱花色变为迷人的玫瑰红色。工藤始终不愿出声，生怕一出口就是失落的呻吟。欠他此番模样，黑羽总是退出一小段再猛烈的进入更深之处，以期能听到那娇媚的呻吟声与喘气声。  
黑羽以前也曾在A片中看见那些男女交欢如同野兽，浪叫不止。虽然像那样很做作，但像工藤这样几乎从不出声不难受吗？  
“名侦探，请问我叫出来。”一次又一次的进入最深处，一回又一回的凭借完美的记忆力将巨物抵在那敏感的一点上，黑羽一边抽插一边说道。  
内壁被撑开至极限，前列腺的刺激让工藤不经轻吟出声。黑羽快斗微笑着亲吻他的鬓角，感受到自己的恋人快要深入云端。  
拿捏恋人的高潮是他的拿手好戏。  
工藤感受到快感的脉动与黑羽的动作在体内形成共鸣，他终是呻吟一声，全身痉挛。工藤的双手松开地毯，双腿猛烈地颤抖。  
白浊的液体射在地毯上，内壁倏地绞紧，让黑羽差点也跟着射出来。黑羽为名侦探换了一个姿势，拥抱着并将他的后背抵在落地窗上，身下之物依旧硬挺。  
总有一个人，会令你因为他的一颦一笑而燃起欲火，却又长久不息。  
“名侦探。也许我们此生都没有机会对全世界公布我们的恋情，”黑羽满腹柔情的吻去工藤眼角的生理泪水。“今日我终于在这高处，面对着整个东京睡过你了。”  
“啊……笨蛋……”刚经过高潮的工藤伸出双手没入黑羽凌乱的黑发，笑着说道，“只要你愿意，美国华盛顿，英国伦敦，新西兰惠灵顿，加拿大渥太华，中国北京，我们可以在我们去过的每一个城市做爱……”  
黑羽无言，吻上了面前之人的唇。  
远方的黑夜闪烁着星光。


End file.
